Mauvaise journée
by melaverde
Summary: Peter a une mauvaise journée et dirige sa colère sur Neal.


**Mauvaise journée**

C'était un de ces jours, ces jours où rien ne va dès le matin. Peter était énervé. Pas énervé contre quelque chose, ou quelqu'un en particulier. Non juste énervé, grognon.

La journée s'annonçait mal dès le début, une réunion budgétaire dès le matin, pas de gros dossiers en cours, seulement de la paperasse à rattraper. La journée s'annonçait longue surtout si en plus de ça on rajoutait un consultant à canaliser.

A peine levé, Peter se rendit compte qu'il était en retard. Elizabeth était en déplacement à Boston depuis quelques jours pour un évènement important à préparer et ne rentrerait que très tard le soir voir le lendemain. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, se fit couler un café.

Satchmo venait pour quelques caresses, cela aurait pu bien se terminer mais …

« Merde ! »

Dans sa joie de voir son maître le labrador a fait Peter lâcher sa tasse de café qui se retrouve renversée sur le sol et sur son costume. Evidement il avait mis sa cravate favorite, foutue maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à changer le tout.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter son téléphone sonna, sans regarder qui l'appelait, il décrocha d'un ton sec

« Oui ? »

« Ah salut Peter ! Je me dem… » C'était la voix joyeuse de Neal

« Ce n'est pas le moment, débrouilles-toi tout seul Neal. Quand j'arrive au bureau, je te veux assis à ton bureau, calme et en train d'écrire ton rapport de l'affaire McGregor que tu dois me rendre depuis deux jours. »

« Mais … »

Peter avait raccroché.

* * *

Peter retourna dans son bureau, en claquant la porte.

La réunion a été un désastre, il y est arrivé en retard, il n'a pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait et elle a duré plus de 4 heures. Il était presque 13:00, il était fatigué, il n'avait pas mangé et un mal de tête commençait à apparaître.

C'est alors que Neal vint s'assoir en face de lui.

« Alors la réunion de ce matin, ça a été ? » » Tout sourire, histoire de de détendre l'agent. Cela eut l'effet contraire …

« Est-ce-que tu crois vraiment que ça a été ? » Peter, toujours aussi sec « Et toi qui te vante d'être le plus intelligent dans ce bureau »

« Ok, j'en déduis que non » Ne laissant rien paraître de sa surprise de la part de la réaction de l'agent, Peter le pris au dépourvu en réagissant de la sorte, ne s'attendant pas à être accueillis de la sorte. « Je te sens grognon depuis ce matin alors je te propose de venir chez June ce soir, je sais qu'Elizabeth n'est pas là de la soirée »

« Non, ça ira merci »

« Allez une petite soirée entre hommes, j'ai même acheté de la bière et puis on pourra … »

« Stop Neal, j'ai dit non. Je n'ai pas envie. » Neal ne voulait pas se laisser abattre comme ça

« Oh Peter, je voulais juste … »

Peter se leva et commença à parler un peu plus fort que nécessaire « J'ai dit non Neal, je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu veux et je n'ai pas envie de passer du temps avec toi après le boulot. Tu es là en tant que consultant criminel sous ma garde. Je suis l'agent et tu dois m'obéir, alors tu te tais maintenant et va finir ton rapport. Je ne veux plus t'entendre jusqu'à qu'il soit l'heure que tu partes. »

Neal ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit et un seul regard à Peter, à l' _Agent Burke_ , lui suffit à lui faire baisser le regard et retournait à son bureau. Tout l'open space avait les yeux rivés sur lui, mais ça lui était égal, seuls les mots de Peter avait de l'importance et résonnaient dans son esprit

« _Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu veux_ », « _je ne veux plus t'entendre_ », « _tu te tais maintenant_ ».

Ces mots là il les avait déjà entendus par une personne différente, ainsi que tout un florilège dans le même style.

 _Un petit garçon avec une touffe de cheveux bruns et des beaux yeux bleus rentrait joyeusement de l'école, il avait passé une journée géniale, la matinée avait été consacrée à faire des mathématiques, une de ses matières préférée, et surtout de l'algèbre, il avait les réponses avant tout le monde. A la récréation ils avaient joué au foot et même si ça ne plaisait pas trop à Neal, il participait à l'activité, la maîtresse lui a dit que c'était bien pour se faire des amis, parce qu'il faut bien le dire le petit Neal n'a pas trop d'amis. Avec ses pantalons une taille trop courte et son intelligence supérieure à la moyenne les autres enfants ne s'intéressait pas trop à lui. Pour Neal, là n'était pas l'important il voulait devenir un artiste et c'est bien connu que les artistes sont des grands solitaires, mais bon par moment le petit Neal aurait bien aimé avoir des amis, alors c'est pour ça qu'on le retrouve à jouer au football dans la cour et alors que la fin du match approchait, le ballon arriva sur Neal qui se retrouva devant le but et marqua son tout premier but et de plus qui fit gagner son équipe. Pendant quelques instants il se sentit comme une star mais bon la joie fut de courte durée, il fallait retourner en cours après. A midi pour continuer tout ça c'était frites, quels enfants n'aiment pas les frites ?! L'après-midi était consacrée au dessin. La matière de prédilection du petit Neal, il put faire deux magnifiques dessins. A la fin de la journée c'est avec une impatience certaine qu'il rentra chez lui pour raconter sa journée à son papa. Son papa serait peut être fier de lui cette fois-çi, lui qui reproche à son garçon de ne pas être normal, c'est vrai quoi quel garçon n'aime pas le sport vraiment. Puis il pourra lui montrer ses beaux dessins. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui il sera gentil et voudra jouer avec lui après. L'espoir est faible mais pour un petit garçon de huit ans c'est immense._

 _Quand il arrive chez lui, son papa est comme bien souvent complètement avachi sur le canapé mais cela n'arrête pas sa joie_

 _« Héé papa, tu sais quoi ? »_

 _Le papa en question leva difficilement la tête, essaya de trouver qui lui parler et quand il posa enfin ses yeux sur le petit bonhomme souffla d'énervement_

 _« Oui, je sais quoi tu vas aller me chercher une bière dans le frigo » et reposa sa tête_

 _« Mais attends, aujourd'hui je veux te dire que … »_

 _« Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu veux, je veux ma bière »_

 _Déçu de sa réaction, Neal alla tout de même chercher la bière, se disant qu'après son papa l'écouterait surement._

 _Il la décapsula et la tendit à son papa_

 _« J'ai marqué un but aujourd'hui quand on jouait au football à l'école et puis regardes mes dessins ! »_

 _Son papa se releva, « Laisses-moi tranquille Neal, j'ai autre chose à faire que de t'entendre jacasser. »_

 _Voyant qu'il allait répondre il se dépêcha d'ajouter « Tais-toi Neal maintenant ! Sois un bon garçon et vas partout où tu veux sauf dans cette pièce »_

 _Les mots ont fait mal, comme toujours, à chaque fois avec un espoir que la prochaine fois, son papa se comporte comme un papa et le félicite, le complimente, s'intéresse à lui. Un vain espoir en soit._

 _Le petit Neal passa la soirée dans sa chambre, à maudire son papa, la vie. Pourquoi il n'avait pas une famille normale comme tout le monde ? Une famille qui l'aime ?_

 _Ce soir-là alors seul, dans sa chambre et à huit ans, il se jura que plus jamais quelqu'un lui fera de mal moralement. Quand on n'attend rien de personne, ces personnes ne peuvent pas nous faire de mal, non ?_

Ce soir-là alors seul, dans son appartement et à vingt-huit ans, Neal se maudit. Il s'était pourtant jurer de ne pas s'attacher moralement à des personnes, il ne voulait plus ressentir l'immense vide que cela laisse dans son cœur de se faire rejeter. Mais il avait laissé Peter se frayer un chemin, où peu de personnes y ont accès. Il y a eu Kate, Mozzie et finalement Peter.

Il se leva pour aller chercher une bouteille de vin, pas de verre ça ne servirait à rien il a bien l'intention de boire la bouteille entière. Une qui se transforma en deux.

Mozzie avait raison, le syndrome de Stockholm, il avait tout vu, comment Neal voyait Peter, comment dans son cœur même inconsciemment l'agent venait combler la place normalement prise par un père, une personne sur qui on peut compter, qu'on a envie de rendre fier. Il avait cru qu'avec Peter ils étaient amis, qu'il y avait plus qu'une relation consultant-agent mais en fait c'est une relation à sens unique, Peter ne voit que le consultant, le criminel qu'il peut utiliser pour résoudre ses enquêtes, faire monter ses statistiques. Quel idiot il a pu être, croire qu'il pouvait être amis avec un agent du FBI, lui le criminel. C'est fini maintenant, il a compris la leçon ses relations avec Peter et d'ailleurs qu'importes autres agents du FBI comme Diana ou encore Jones ne seront plus que professionnelles.

S'en suivit une troisième bouteille pour accompagner ses sombres pensées.

* * *

Peter se sentait mal, il n'avait pas voulu rembarrer Neal comme ça mais sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, Elizabeth lui manquait et il n'avait qu'une idée en tête retrouver son canapé, une bière et un bon match de baseball.

Il le sait qu'il a été dur avec Neal et de le voir abattu comme ça à son bureau n'arrange rien à sa culpabilité mais bon Neal est un grand garçon il saura se relever.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, il ne cacha pas sa surprise de voir que Neal lui avait bien obéit et était resté sagement sur sa chaise à son bureau à travailler. Il ne s'était pas lever, pas pour aller aux toilettes, pas pour se faire un café, pas pour embêter le nouveau bleu ou le convaincre de faire son rapport à sa place. Non rien de tout ça. Neal était peut être bien plus touché par ses propos que Peter l'aurait cru au début. Il décida qu'il irait lui parler avant de partir, 17:00 approchait, l'heure légale pour Neal de quitter le Bureau.

Son téléphone sonna, un sourire éclaircit son visage, c'était Elizabeth. Elle lui raconta ses quelques jours à Boston et comment son client l'avait fait tourner en bourrique

« D'ailleurs Peter en parlant de ça comment va Neal ? » Rigolant, sa question innocente fit bondir Peter

« Oh mince, Neal ! » Il leva la tête pour voir que le concerné était déjà partie.

La curiosité d'Elizabeth l'emporta et il fut obligé de tout lui raconter.

« Si tu ne vas pas t'excuser tout de suite auprès de lui, je te fais dormir sur le canapé pour les 3 prochaines semaines » Et sur ce raccrocha.

Peter se sentait vraiment bête, il savait déjà qu'il avait mal réagit mais d'entendre Elizabeth lui dire ses torts le rendit encore plus honteux. C'est vrai, Neal n'avait pas été méchant, il avait juste voulu passer un moment avec lui, et même lui changer les idées. Puis les mots d'Elizabeth lui reviennent « Il est seul, il compte sur toi, il tient énormément à toi et ce que tu penses de lui, quoi que tu dises, le touche et il en tient compte. Peut-être pas de la manière que toi tu voudrais mais il en tient compte. »

Il avait voulu rétorquer que non Neal n'était pas seul, qu'il avait pleins d'amis, qu'en aucun cas il avait une influence sur lui et que ce qu'il pensait de lui n'avait aucune importance mais après un moment de réflexion il se rendit compte qu'il avait tort sur toute la ligne.

Peut-être que Neal a pleins de connaissances mais ce ne sont pas des amis sur qui il peut compter, à qui il va confier ses secrets. Les seuls vrais ont été Kate, qui n'est plus là, et Mozzie. Et maintenant qu'il y pense c'est vrai que Neal lui avait dit que Mozzie serait absent quelques temps, qu'il avait des affaires à régler ailleurs dans le pays. June est partie voir sa famille pour un mois. Alors oui effectivement Neal se retrouve seul, il cherchait simplement de la compagnie.

Peter qui lui a si souvent répéter qu'il pouvait, qu'il devait compter sur lui, l'a complètement laissé tomber quand il se sentait seul, en lui jetant à la figure des paroles ignobles.

Et c'est aussi vrai que le regard de Peter a une importance pour Neal, qu'il change, qu'il essaie de faire les choses bien, pour les bonnes raisons même s'il n'utilise pas forcement les bonnes méthodes.

Peter sait que Neal n'a pas de famille sur qui compter dû à une discussion avec un Mozzie un peu trop éméché, et sait que Neal a déjà été rejeté par trop de personnes dans sa vie : son papa, sa maman plus préoccupé par son stock de médicament que par son fils, ses camarades qui le trouvait bizarre. Il ne veut pas être de ces personnes-là. Il veut être de celles qui aident Neal, qui le soutiennent, qui l'aiment pour ce qu'il est. Avec ces idées-là en tête, il se dirigea vers Riverside Drive, se gara le plus rapidement possible et courra jusqu'au loft de son consultant mais aussi, il fallait qu'il lui fasse comprendre, ami. Il toqua mais personne lui répondit, pourtant il entendit du bruit à l'intérieur, pris de panique il rentra avec son arme à la main pour retrouver Neal encore en costume avec la cravate desserrée autour du cou, assis par terre contre la table de la cuisine. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, avec trois ah non quatre bouteilles autour de lui.

« Aaahh s'lut Peter, ou-ou plutôt Agent Burke »

Il était clair que Neal avait bu à lui tout seul les bouteilles maintenant au sol, puis en un instant le visage de Neal s'assombris et se referma

« Tu es v'nu pour me ram'ner en prison, je comprends, je n'aurais pas dû croire qu'l'on était 'mi »

Le cœur de Peter se brisa à ces paroles et pour la première fois depuis qu'il est rentré dans la pièce s'adressa à Neal

« Non Neal, ce n'est pas du tout ça. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne pensais pas du tout ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure » Il essaya de se justifier mais dans son état Neal n'était en aucun cas capable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Neal continuait de murmurer des paroles inaudibles pour Peter, l'agent décida donc que l'explication qu'il était venu chercher devra attendre

« Allez Neal, je t'emmène au lit, il faut que tu te reposes, nous parlerons demain » Sans savoir si Neal le comprenait, il le prit et le traina tant bien que mal jusqu'à son lit où il l'allongea comme il put. Tout en commençant à le déshabiller pour qu'il soit plus confortable.

« Je suis d'solé Peter, je p'nsais qu'on était amis. J'croyais que tu étais d'fférent de lui, que tu t'int'ressais à moi, pas comm' lui. Je n'voulais pas être seul ce soir, j'aime pas être seul. Puis tu sais je pensais que tu te souciais de moi, au moins un peu » Dans son état de semi-conscience Neal réussit une fois de plus à briser le cœur. Il n'y avait pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps à qui est ce « lui ».

« Je sais Neal, c'est moi qui suis désolé, on en reparlera demain. Tu n'es pas en état, il faut que tu te reposes. Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé. » Tout en bordant Neal et lui faisant un bisou sur le front comme on le ferait à un enfant.

« V'aiment ? »

« Oui Neal, vraiment. Bonne nuit »

« Bon' nuit Pete' »

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne vu les larmes silencieuses sur le visage de l'autre.


End file.
